


Five Minutes

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Submissive Morgan [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bondage, Bottom Derek Morgan, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: What went down in Derek’s office in ‘Suspicions’
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Submissive Morgan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write smut a lot so I’m sorry if it sucks

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek smiled upon seeing Spencer and a closed closed door.

Spencer was less than happy, "I told you not the neck. But you never listen to me."

"What's wrong with it baby?" Derek asked, "You're wearing a scarf to hide it, so what's the harm?"

"Emily still noticed." Spencer replied.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Just tell her you hooked up with some girl last night." Derek suggested walking over to his lover.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You know I really hate you sometimes."

"You know that you love me." Derek smirked.

"That's a debatable topic. I think I'll need some physical evidence." Spencer locked lips with the other man.

Derek grabbed Spencer's waist and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and let his hands move along the doctor's body. Spencer did the same. He knew his boyfriend was getting hard, that was just what he wanted.

"We've got like five minutes before things get suspicious." Derek panted once they broke the kiss.

"We'll have to work fast then." Spencer began unbuttoning Derek's shirt, "Maybe I should mark you up as pay back."

Spencer removed Derek's shirt, tossing it to the side. he kissed his boyfriend's collar bone before sucking on the skin. Derek threw his head back, panting and almost whimpering.

"Fuck, I need more. I need more please!" Derek whined.

"I want you to strip down. Shoes, socks, boxers, I want you completely naked. Can you do that for me?" Spencer asked, kissing Derek's shoulder.

Spencer let go of his boyfriend. He turned away from Derek to lock the door. Derek knee he wasn't supposed to undress until Spencer was watching.

As soon as Spencer was watching Derek didn't hesitate pulling off his undershirt and tossing it over with his button up. Then then came the belt and shoes, followed by his socks and slacks. He hesitated on his boxers waiting for Spencer to give him a nod of approval.

"Fold them up nice and neat." Spencer instructed, "You better hurry Derek, you said we were time sensitive."

Derek obeyed piling his folded clothes on the edge of his desk where he'd piled everything else that had been on the desk. He sunk to his knees in front of Spencer, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"That's a good boy." Derek practically melted at the praise, "Do you have any lube?" Spencer asked.

"No..." Derek admitted. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex at work, he was supposed to keep some with him unless they were on a case.

"We're going to have to spend a little more time on prep." Spencer explained.

Derek shook his head, "Don't need it. Just fuck me. Please!"

Spencer stroked Derek's cheek, "Do you understand what your asking me to do Derek?"

"Yes! Just do it. Please." Derek begged.

Spencer smirked, instructing Derek to stand. He pecked Derek's cheek before turning him around and shoving his torso onto the desk. Spencer grabbed the other man's arms and held them behind his back until he could grab the belt from pike of clothes. He bound Derek's wrists behind his back with the belt.

Spencer grabbed his boyfriend's hips. He lined up and slowly pushed into him. Derek did his best to suppress a moan. Spencer waited before pushing further into the man.

"Fuck. Please." Derek moaned, "Harder."

Spencer leaned down to whisper in the other man's ear, "Our five minutes are almost up."

"I don't care. Keep going. Please." Derek begged, "Five more minutes?"

"You'll need to be quiet or someone will hear you baby. It won't matter how long it takes." Spencer told him, kissing between Derek's shoulder blades.

"Go harder, please."

Spencer grabbed Derek's bicep and pulled him closer, "What did I just say?"

"I need to be quiet." Derek whimpered.

Spencer smiled, "Exactly. I'll go harder if you can promise to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" He purred into Derek's ear.

"Yes." Derek panted.

"Yes, what?" Spencer spike in a much harsher tone than before.

"Yes Sir." Derek corrected his statement.

"Good boy Derek." Spencer praised as he stroked Derek's cheek, "Not another word unless you need to safeword out. Do you understand?"

Derek nodded. Spencer thrust harder into Derek. His boyfriend moaned under him as he pounded his prostate. He could see the precum dripping from Derek's cock.

"You don't get to cum until I do. Understand?" Spencer asked, Derek nodded, not saying a word, "That's a good boy."

Derek whimpered as his boyfriend fucked him from behind. His dick was hard and leaking, but he wanted to be obedient and he waited. He waited for Spencer.

Spencer kept his hands on Derek’s hips and he pounded into him. He moaned quietly as he came inside of his boyfriend. He moved his hand over Derek's mouth, muffling his otherwise loud moan as cum spurred out of the other man’s cock onto the desk.

Just as Spencer was about to pullout a knock came at the door, "We need you in the conference room, we got a case." They heard JJ call put to them.

Spencer began to pull out and heard Derek whimpered under him. He pulled out slower listening Derek's suppressed moans. 

Derek didn't turn around but he could hear Spencer zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He waited for Spencer to remove the belt from his wrist before standing up.

"Come on Baby, we need to go in for a briefing. Get dressed and I'll clean this up." Spencer told his boyfriend.

Spencer searched the drawers of Derek’s desk for something he could use to clean up the area. Once the area had been wiped down Spencer put everything back into its proper spot. 

Spencer looked back and saw his boyfriend buttoning his shirt crooked. He shook his head and began unbuttoning the shirt, "You're hopeless."

"Give me a break, I'm in a hurry." Derek replied, trying to button the shirt before Spencer could do it all.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Spencer teased, giving Derek one last kiss before going to the round table to hear the case, “Were those five extra minutes worth it?” He asked.

“Definitely.” Derek hummed.


End file.
